The Orange Sun
by XxJuStxN0thInGxX
Summary: What do you think happens when we die? KeiSho


**オレンジの太陽**

_Notes: This takes place before Kei and Sho meet Son and Yi-Che._

* * *

The silence of the pitch black surroundings was broken only by the sounds of waves breaking on the shore rocks and washing the sand. There were no stars in the sky, all of them concealed by the clouds, just like the moon. It was calm, serene, yet still alive with tension of the unknown. Kei glanced over his shoulder, hearing grains of sand being shifted by footsteps. His enhanced vision focused on the approaching figure. "What are you doing here?" 

Sho sat down beside his mentor, pulling his knees up to his chest, his palms pressed to the beach behind him. "I could ask you the same thing."

Kei gazed back at the ocean, watching the motions of the black waters. Receiving no response, Sho dug a hand into one of his pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Slowly, he removed one of the cancer sticks and twisted it between his fingers for a minute before he lit it. The tip smoldered bright red with the boy's inhales. "Want some?"

Kei took the cigarette and placed it between his lips. Smoke curled from the ashes and the vampire's mouth each time he breathed out. "You shouldn't smoke," he warned the teen as he handed Sho back the cigarette.

Normally, Sho would have laughed and punched Kei's shoulder, accusing him of being a hypocrite. "I know," he murmured, not doing anything to stop. "So do you plan on telling me what this is about?"

"What is about?"

Sho's eyes followed the fading trails of barely visible smoke. "Why are you here?"

"Just thinking."

"Care to share a thought?"

Kei stole Sho's cigarette, "Not a single one."

The quiet of the night settled onto the beach again. The two men passed the cigarette between them until it was gone. Sho buried it in the sand and lit another one. After three breaths of the drugs and chemicals, Kei sighed. "What do you think happens when we die?"

Sho shrugged. "I don't know, Kei. No one does."

"The dead do."

"So then shouldn't you?"

Kei bit his lower lip, his incisors digging into the soft flesh. "I'm not really dead."

Sho played with the lighter in his left hand, lighting it, and then putting the fire out. "I think death is just like going to sleep when you're really tired. You have no dreams, only peace."

"You don't believe in Hell?"

"We suffer too much in life. There can't be anything worse."

"What about Heaven?"

"If there is one, it should be whatever you want it to be. The perfect place where you can be with only the ones you care about and enjoy all your favorite things," Sho muttered, and looked at Kei. "What do you think?"

"I like your idea," he replied, "but I don't think cigarettes would be allowed in Heaven."

Sho chuckled, "Why not? They wouldn't be able to kill you." The vampire laughed at the boy's logic. "We should go," Sho said quietly. The sky was lighter.

"You can go."

"Kei, you can't stay here."

"Just a little longer."

Sho held back a protest. "Just a little."

Kei seemed fascinated by the slowly changing shades in the sky. Every second, the dark was painted over by the light. When the top of the sun emerged from the ocean horizon, Sho saw his companion wince. "Kei... We have to leave."

The vampire did not move. "It's ironic, isn't it? How the sun brings life to everything else."

"We have to leave," Sho repeated firmly, placing a hand on one of Kei's shoulders.

Kei kept looking at the sunrise. "Ahh... it's so beautiful, don't you think so?"

"Kei, please!" Sho could see the steam beginning to rise from the older man's body, desperation in his voice.

After another long minute, Kei stood. "All right, if you insist." As Sho led him to shade, Kei's eyes kept flickering back toward the sparkling waves and the rising orange sun. One day, he'd watch the full sunrise and feel its heat.

* * *

A/N: This one is for my dear friends Kira and Hiroto. I hope your sleep is as peaceful as your death. And if there is a Heaven, you're there together. RIP, my darlings. 

I've posted this on my LJ fanfic journal previously.


End file.
